


Observer et apprendre

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Omega Verse, Stargazing, Voyeurism, midnight bath
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Les premières semaines à Garreg Mach ne sont pas de tout repos. Ce qui aurait dû être un long fleuve tranquille pourrait en fait se révéler être un cours d'eau dont l'on ignore tout et qu'il faut apprendre à appréhender...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Hey ! Fic suivante donc de mon Omegaverse. Bien que le rating M puisse paraître élevé, il est justifié à cause d'un... passage de la troisième partie de cette fic (qui est en correction au moment où j'écris cette note). On avance donc un peu dans le temps (pas tant que ça mais suffisamment)...
> 
> Si vous n'avez pas lu Le Statut Quo, je vous invite vivement à le faire ou bien vous risquez d'être un peu paumés... 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Comme avant, lexique à la fin.

L’avenir aurait dû être tout tracé pour Lorenz : devenir le nouveau leader de l’Alliance, guider le peuple en étant le meilleur exemple possible, prendre la suite de son père en tant que nouveau Comte Gloucester, se marier à une jeune femme noble à la fois de naissance et de cœur… Tout aurait dû être un long fleuve tranquille dans son histoire personnelle mais un élément perturbateur de taille était venu tout chambouler : Claude von Riegan.

D’où sortait-il au juste ? C’était à croire que le duc Riegan avait pris le premier garçon trouvé dans le port de Derdriu pour en faire son héritier ! Mais quand il fut testé et que l’emblème de Riegan avait été trouvé chez Claude, nul doute ne subsistait : il était bien un héritier légitime du duché. Cependant, qui étaient ses parents et pourquoi avoir caché son existence pendant tout ce temps ? La seule réponse valable à cela était qu’il était un bâtard qui n’aurait pas dû être légitimé en premier lieu…

Oh, Lorenz prévoyait déjà d’enquêter sur ce rival imprévu dès son arrivée à Garreg Mach, notamment en épluchant la généalogie des Riegan et en essayant d’avoir quelques infos via les autres maisons nobles de l’Alliance – la seule exception fut les Daphnel vu que Judith, d’après les rumeurs, avait appuyé Claude pour qu’il soit désigné comme héritier. C’était d’ailleurs comme cela qu’il avait su que les Riegan avaient compté des Omégas parmi leurs membres, un détail qui l’avait poussé à prendre le thé plus tôt que prévu avec une personne assez bien placée pour lui confirmer ou non la véracité de cette rumeur…

—Le choix de gâteaux est assez impressionnant, fit Lysithea, suspicieuse en le rejoignant dans sa chambre. Même peut-être un peu trop, comme si vous vouliez me demander quelque chose de déplaisant…

—Rien qui ne puisse vous blesser très chère ou, du moins, je l’espère, lui répondit Lorenz en lui versant une tasse d’un thé fin aux arômes délicieux de pomme et de cannelle. Il me semble que vous avez eu à faire à des réfugiés Alphas et Omégas venus de l’Empire à une époque ?

—Ah… C’est exact. C’était avant qu’ils ne renforcent les contrôles sur le pont de Myrddin et j’ai cru entendre que cela ne s’était guère arrangé.

Le jeune homme n’allait pas dire le contraire car depuis l’arrivée de cet Acheron, pas mal de problèmes commençaient à se poser et ce nobliard de bas étage semblait clairement lécher les bottes de l’Empire, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à son père qui, à raison, voulait conserver leur indépendance.

—J’ai aussi eu vent de… rumeurs peu élogieuses dirons-nous, poursuivit-il en tendant à sa camarade une assiette de biscuits à la framboise et aux zestes de citron. Seulement, j’ignore quoi en penser.

—Je vois de quoi vous parlez et il semble y avoir un fond de vérité à ces sinistres ragots, dit-elle en prenant plusieurs biscuits avant de lui jeter un regard noir. J’ose espérer que vous ne nourrissez pas le sombre dessein de me gaver comme une oie ? J’ai déjà assez de mal à trouver des habits à ma taille…

—Cela n’est point mon intention et, très chère, peu m’importe votre physique car c’est votre grâce naturelle et votre intelligence qui font de vous la délicieuse personne que vous êtes.

—… J’aurais dû me douter que cela était un moyen déguisé de me courtiser…

Cela n’était effectivement pas faux, bien qu’il estimait Lysithea encore un peu jeune pour parler noces – certes, il ne niait en rien qu’elle était une jeune femme plus mature que certains pouvaient le penser, raison pour laquelle il la traitait comme la grande dame qu’elle allait devenir très bientôt, mais il voulait y aller en douceur, surtout qu’il n’avait pas encore pu se faire une idée des autres jeunes femmes nobles du monastère. Pour le moment, il voulait surtout la côtoyer en toute amitié, comme il avait commencé à le faire avec Ferdinand von Aegir – un homme tout à fait délicieux et qui avait, de ce qu’il avait pu en voir, des goûts divins en matière de thés ainsi qu’une conversation très agréable.

—Pour en revenir au sujet initial, il semble avéré que l’Empire ne voit les Omégas que comme des ventres destinés à donner un maximum d’héritiers aux familles influentes, déclara Lysithea avant de prendre une gorgée de thé qu’il l’entendit savourer avec délice, lui confirmant qu’il avait bien choisi. Un Oméga porteur d’un emblème aura plus de valeur à leurs yeux bien entendu et sera prisé par les nobles les plus influents, qu’il soit consentant ou non.

—Une mentalité particulièrement barbare à mon sens, fit Lorenz qui n’aimait guère apprendre que l’on laissait souffrir une partie du peuple de Fódlan.

—Nous sommes d’accord. L’Empire m’a l’air de régresser sur bien des points, ce qui, je le suspecte, doit probablement bénéficier à certains mais je doute que ce soit la famille impériale. Il y a aussi eu de sombres échos sur le sort réservé à ceux qui fuyaient mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner sur ce point.

C’était déjà beaucoup à ses yeux, surtout que cela allait dans le sens de cette rumeur dérangeante disant que ceux qui tentaient de fuir étaient torturés. Le comment lui échappait et il n’était pas persuadé de vouloir le découvrir. Sa camarade et lui avaient ensuite parlé des cours, tous deux étant plutôt bons en Science – elle lui avait recommandé un volume en particulier qu’il allait s’empresser d’étudier vu qu’il espérait, à la fin de ses études, obtenir un certificat en accord avec ses talents en cavalerie et en magie.

Après cela, il avait continué à mener sa petite enquête et finit par avoir une piste sur les origines de son rival : l’actuel duc Riegan avaient eu deux enfants et, si son fils, Godfrey, était décédé lors d’un accident, sa fille, en revanche, était officiellement portée disparue depuis des années. Officieusement, aurait-elle en fait été déshéritée pour une raison ou une autre ? Cela expliquerait l’apparition brutale de Claude au sein de la noblesse de l’Alliance et le fait que contrairement à ses pairs, ses manières laissaient parfois à désirer – combien de fois avait-il été surpris en train de bâiller sans mettre la main devant sa bouche ou assis sur une chaise avec les pieds posés sur la table, au point qu’il ne valait pas mieux que Sylvain Gautier ? 

Là où cela devint dérangeant, ce fut quand il reçut une lettre de son père lui intimant de courtiser cet intrus car il s’avérait que celui-ci… était un Oméga, une information qu’il ignorait totalement – elle prouvait d’autant plus son appartenance à la lignée des Riegan. Sur le coup, cela l’avait grandement contrarié, d’une part parce que son père voulait lui imposer une union qui ne l’intéressait absolument pas – même si politiquement parlant, c’était intéressant, il ne voulait pas s’associer à un tel individu ! – et d’autre part car une information de taille leur avait été cachée à tous. De ce fait, Lorenz, dans un accès de colère, avait rétabli la vérité sur Claude, un geste qu’il regretta amèrement par la suite – jamais il n’allait le clamer haut et fort mais il admettait qu’il avait bien mérité ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite.

Depuis, il avait entamé une surveillance plus poussée de son rival, principalement pour tenter de combler les blancs le concernant. Ainsi, il avait pu noter des détails assez troublants, notamment sa façon de tirer à l’arc qui différait sensiblement de celle des autres archers de l’Alliance – il était indéniable qu’il était le meilleur élève de l’Académie dans cette discipline mais où avait-il appris cela au juste ? – et une fâcheuse tendance à vagabonder un peu partout, surtout la nuit – Lorenz avait d’ailleurs été repéré à deux reprises lors de ses filatures, ce qui n’avait, visiblement, pas vraiment dérangé sa cible qui s’en amusait grandement.

Concernant la situation politique de l’Alliance, sans surprise, les pro-impérialistes voulaient qu’un des leurs épouse Claude afin d’avoir un dirigeant en pleine possession de ses moyens à tout instant – il avait cru comprendre que ces arguments ne concernaient pas seulement l’archer mais aussi un des potentiels candidats au mariage qui était un Alpha – tandis que les autres étaient certes aussi pour un mariage arrangé mais ils étaient contre l’idée de mettre Claude au second plan. Du coup, les tensions, déjà présentes de base, s’étaient quelque peu aggravées et nul doute que tout ce petit monde, s’il n’était pas vite tenu correctement en laisse, n’allait pas tarder à poser des soucis au peuple qui n’avait pas besoin de cela – Lorenz sentait déjà venir les petits nobles opportunistes tels qu’Acheron qui allaient essayer d’en profiter d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Seulement, il n’avait pas envisagé que les problèmes pouvaient aussi apparaître au Monastère et qu’il allait en faire plus ou moins les frais.

C’était deux ou trois jours avant que les Lions de Saphirs n’aient eu leur mission avec la célèbre Catherine la Foudre, un membre de l’Ordre de Seiros qui était aussi une Alpha. La classe entière travaillait leurs stratégies avec le professeur Byleth tandis que les Aigles de Jais avaient un cours de Foi avec le professeur Manuela et qu’eux, les Cerfs d’or, venaient de terminer au terrain d’entraînement, si bien que, comme attendu vu les emplois du temps des trois maisons, ils étaient les premiers à manger au réfectoire ce soir-là. Si la majorité de leurs camarades étaient restés en arrière pour ranger du matériel ou discuter avec Hanneman, Lorenz, Ignatz et Raphael s’étaient directement rendus au réfectoire – le jeune noble s’appliquait à mettre en pratique le fait de discuter avec des roturiers, faisant qu’il avait appris l’intérêt pour l’art du premier et que le second, bien que n’ayant pas les meilleures manières qui soient à table, pouvait faire des remarques très pertinentes.

—MANGER ! hurla presque Raphael en fonçant se servir d’un grand bol de ragoût puis de quelques pièces de gibier rôti.

—Tiens ? fit Ignatz alors qu’ils s’installaient à leur table habituelle. Je ne vois pas la cuisinière ou la serveuse…

—Il est vrai que d’habitude, il y a au moins une personne en cuisine, confirma Lorenz avant qu’une femme arrive en courant dans le réfectoire. Cela ne semble plus être le cas à présent.

Effectivement, c’était la cuisinière qui, à peine arrivée, s’excusa car sa collègue étant absente pour cause de maladie, elle avait dû aller seule régler un litige avec un marchand, ce qui avait pris plus de temps qu’elle ne l’avait envisagé. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur et, quand Raphael s’installa avec son précieux butin, le jeune noble nota un drôle de parfum, certes léger mais qu’il trouvait curieux vu le choix de menu de leur camarade.

—Hum crobm ? fit Raphael, la bouche pleine.

—Veuillez finir de mâcher et d’avaler avant de parler ! s’exclama Lorenz en fronçant le nez tandis que le glouton s’exécutait. Et d’où vient cette odeur au juste ?

—Ils ont dû ajouter un drôle d’ingrédient au ragoût. Il a un goût un peu bizarre mais ça se mange bien.

—C’est vrai que son parfum est un peu curieux, approuva Ignatz après être revenu avec deux bols de ragoût dont un qu’il tendit au jeune noble. Cela vient peut-être d’un condiment ?

Méfiant, le jeune Gloucester prit une cuillère et l’approcha de son nez afin de bien identifier le fumet. Cela lui confirma ce qu’il avait senti, comme un mélange de cannelle et de jasmin. Voyant que Raphael ne semblait pas souffrir du moindre symptôme d’empoisonnement et estimant que Claude ne pouvait pas avoir eu le temps « d’assaisonner » ce plat à sa façon, il goûta prudemment ce mets… puis grimaça face à son amertume très peu agréable sur la langue et cette note piquante qui n’aurait pas dû s’y trouver. Il repoussa son bol sans regret vers son camarade glouton, imité par le jeune artiste dont la grimace en disait long.

—Tiens tiens, entendit-il derrière lui. Vous faites le difficile Lorenz ?

Le jeune noble tourna la tête, voyant ainsi, étonné, que c’était Hubert von Vestra qui était présent. Que faisait-il ici aussi tôt ?

—Les Aigles de Jais ne sont-ils pas censés être encore en cours ? releva-t-il avec suspicion.

—Le professeur Manuela a dû abréger celui-ci suite à un… différend avec Seteth, répondit le noble de l’Empire avec calme. Les autres sont en chemin e-

Brusquement, Hubert s’interrompit, ses yeux s’agrandissant et ses narines grandes ouvertes. Il s’approcha très vite d’eux, observant attentivement ce qui se trouvait sur leur table avant de fixer son attention sur le bol de ragoût.

—Vous y avez goûté, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton quelque peu pressant. Quel était son goût ?

—Piquant et amer, un mélange peu agréable, répondit Lorenz en fronçant les sourcils. Que vous arrive-t-il au juste ?

L’ignorant superbement, Hubert fonça droit vers la cuisinière et, après avoir grincé des dents face à cette impolitesse, Lorenz décida de ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention… puis revint sur sa décision quand il entendit la cuisinière crier et qu’en regardant dans sa direction, il vit le mage user de sa magie sur le pot de ragoût qui se mit à dégager une fumée noire ainsi qu’une atroce odeur de brûlé. Hubert quitta ensuite rapidement le réfectoire, Lorenz s’empressant de le suivre pour lui demander des explications tandis que les autres membres de sa maison, qui étaient en route pour prendre leur repas, s’écartaient du passage. A un moment, le noble de l’Alliance vit sa cible rejoindre Edelgard et lui faire signe de le suivre, un point qu’il trouva très intriguant. Il poursuivit sa filature jusqu’à les voir s’arrêter près du cimetière, laissant à peine le temps à Lorenz pour se cacher derrière des buissons.

—Qu’il y a-t-il de si urgent ? avait demandé la princesse.

—Quelqu’un a introduit du Trela au Monastère, répondit Hubert sur un ton glacial. Il en avait mis dans un ragoût au réfectoire, surement en profitant de l’absence du personnel.

—Du Trela ?! Mais… C’est insensé !

—J’ai parfaitement reconnu son odeur et le goût, d’après ce qu’on m’en a décrit, correspond lui aussi.

Qu’était donc ce que ce Trela ? Lorenz tendit encore plus l’oreille pour suivre la conversation mais les deux Aigles de Jais avaient baissé la voix, faisant qu’ils chuchotaient presque. Quand ils se remirent à parler normalement, il était clair que leur discussion était terminée et le noble de l’Alliance ne put que les voir partir par le Hall… puis sursauter en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il vit un morceau de cape jaune disparaître près des écuries.

Manifestement, Claude l’avait suivi – ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise en soit, cet individu ayant visiblement un talent certain pour fourrer son nez partout – et avait probablement entendu la même chose que lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que tous cherchaient au sein du monastère quel était le véritable objectif de l’Eglise occidentale, un nouvel incident eu lieu, cette fois lors d’un thé entre certains élèves où Edelgard avait trébuché sur quelque chose puis était tombée sur la table, faisant chuter quasiment tout le service à thé se trouvant dessus – seul le plateau de biscuits à la cannelle fut miraculeusement épargné. Lorenz, qui n’était pas très loin, avait examiné les lieux après que la princesse impériale se soit confondue en excuses. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir, là où le thé à la pomme avait été renversé, cette odeur de cannelle et de jasmin… soit le parfum de ce mystérieux Trela.

Il était en train de quitter les lieux, quand, soudain, quelqu’un l’attrapa avec violence et le plaqua contre un mur. Il allait crier quand il sentit le métal froid d’une dague sous sa nuque.

—Je vous prierai vivement de ne pas hurler, lui intima Edelgard avec froideur. Autrement, je risquerai d’écorcher votre visage.

—D-d’accord… fit-il avant de déglutir. Qu’est-c-ce-que v-vous me voulez donc ?

—Est-ce vous qui avez drogué ce thé ?

Drogué ? Lorenz ne put cacher sa surprise face à cette accusation.

—J-je ne s-suis pas Claude ! s’exclama-t-il, outré qu’on le pense capable de cela. Et drogué ? Ce Trela est u-

—Baissez d’un ton ! lui ordonna la déléguée des Aigles de Jais en écartant sa dague. Comment savez-vous pour cette chose ?

—Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Hubert après qu’il ait brûlé cet infâme ragoût au réfectoire. Cependant, je n’avais pas imaginé que ce goût infect venait de cela…

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, temps durant lequel Edelgard avait affiché un bref air surpris avant de se mettre à détailler attentivement son visage.

—… Vous ne savez donc pas à quoi cela sert… avait-elle fini par dire à basse.

La jeune femme sembla pensive un instant puis fini par ranger sa dague avant de lui tourner le dos.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Trela n’aura pas d’effet sur vous comme pour beaucoup d’autres au Monastère, déclara-t-elle calmement. Ce n’est certainement pas vous qui étiez la cible.

Puis avant de lui laisser le temps de la questionner, elle s’en alla d’un pas rapide , faisant que Lorenz resta quelques minutes seul à essayer d’analyser ce qu’il s’était passé… avant de retourner là où avait été brisé le service à thé, découvrant, à sa surprise, Claude et Hilda en train d’examiner les débris du service à thé tout en les rassemblant. Il allait leur demander ce qu’ils faisaient ici quand il nota la rose rouge sur un des morceaux de porcelaine : ce service à thé lui appartenait.

Très vite, il retourna dans sa chambre, ne se souciant nullement des regards se tournant vers lui, et arrivé dans le couloir, il vit que sa porte était fermée… mais en baissant la poignée, il constata vite qu’elle n’était pas verrouillée. Mal à l’aise, il rentra à l’intérieur et examina la pièce pour voir ce qu’il manquait, ne mettant pas longtemps à réaliser que sur ses trois services à thé, il y en avait un qui était incomplet – deux tasses, leurs soucoupes, la théière et le sucrier avaient disparus de ce service qu’il utilisait assez fréquemment.

Qui avait bien pu lui dérober cela ? Et pourquoi y verser un thé drogué ? A qui donc était-il destiné ?

Trois jours plus tard, Lorenz retournait encore et toujours cette question dans sa tête tout en observant, de loin, Claude qui discutait avec Dimitri – surement par rapport aux véritables objectifs de l’église occidentale vu le sérieux qu’affichait l’archer. Son cher délégué était son suspect principal, celui-ci étant venu sur les lieux après les faits, mais il avait l’impression que quelque chose ne collait pas. Serait-il passé à côté d’un détail important ?

_« Le Trela n’aura pas d’effet sur vous comme pour beaucoup d’autres au Monastère. »_

En se remémorant ces paroles, l’héritier des Gloucester comprit soudainement ce qui clochait avec son raisonnement de départ : si la majorité des habitants de Garreg Mach étaient insensibles à cette drogue, c’était que quelque chose faisait que les autres en ressentait les effets. Quoi donc ? Les emblèmes ? Non car il en portait un et Edelgard avait clairement dit que le Trela ne lui ferait rien. Du coup, cela ne laissait que l’autre minorité possible : les Alphas et Omégas. Lui ainsi que Raphael et Ignatz avaient à coup sûr pris de cette drogue et rien n’avait changé pour eux. De plus, cette chose était clairement connue au sein de l’Empire vu les réactions de la princesse et d’Hu-…

Oh non…

Lorenz fut pris d’un haut le cœur, ayant réalisé à quoi était peut-être destiné le Trela : torturer les Omégas – et probablement aussi les Alphas – de l’Empire qui avaient été arrêtés en tentant de passer les frontières. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait que Claude ne pouvait pas être le coupable… car en réalité, s’il prenait en compte le fait qu’au réfectoire, seuls les Cerfs d’Or auraient dû être présents pour manger de ce ragoût, quelqu’un avait cherché à droguer l’archer. Peut-être même à deux reprises maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait car quiconque avait dérobé une partie d’un de ses services à thé pour y verser cette saleté devait forcément vouloir que quelqu’un le boive et, de mémoire, Claude était dans le hall des Chevaliers quand Edelgard était intervenue.

Il fallait impérativement qu’il s’assure de cela… et, même s’il était son rival, le prévenir de ce qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Pour cette raison, le jeune noble avait attendu que Lysithea soit disponible pour aller ensemble le voir dans leur classe alors qu’il était en train de parler avec Hilda du fait qu’il fallait qu’elle participe au prochain entraînement – sans surprise, la concernée cherchait à échapper à cela avec d’habiles tentatives de manipulation mais face au plus retors des trois délégués, ses chances de réussites étaient très faibles.

—C’est pour ça qu’Hubert a brûlé le dîner ce jour-là ?! s’exclama la plus paresseuse, surprise, une fois qu’il ait raconté tout ce qu’il avait pu observer. Eh bien… Il aurait au moins pu nous prévenir.

—Le Trela… fit la plus jeune, pensive. Ce nom m’est familier mais impossible de me souvenir où j’ai bien pu l’entendre…

—C’était donc pour cela qu’on m’avait envoyé une invitation pour le thé, dit Claude dont le sourire s’était effacé. Une idée des effets exacts de cette drogue ?

—Malheureusement aucune, admit Lorenz qui n’avait rien appris de ce côté-ci. Ma seule quasi-certitude est que cela doit forcément concerner les Alphas et Omégas vu ce qu’avait sous-entendu Dame Edelgard.

—Je suis d’accord sur ce point, surtout qu’elle est elle-même une Alpha. Elle sait surement mieux que nous les effets du Trela mais je ne suis pas certain qu’elle acceptera de nous les dire, surtout si c’est moi qui le lui demande.

—Je peux m’occuper de cela s’il le faut, proposa Lysithea. Peut-être que le professeur Hanneman a des réponses sur ce point précis et puis j’aimerais bien me souvenir où j’ai entendu ce fichu nom…

—Et il faut aussi que l’on s’organise pour que quelqu’un soit toujours là pour goûter ce que doit manger ou boire Claude, souligna Hilda avec justesse. Quiconque lui en veut va certainement retenter sa chance.

—Il a échoué à m’avoir par ces deux biais mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, admit l’archer avec un léger sourire qui se fana aussitôt. Pour l’instant, cela reste entre nous quatre tant que nous n’avons pas fait de découverte majeure sur ce point et que la menace de l’église occidentale est toujours d’actualité. Une fois que les tensions seront apaisées au Monastère, nous en informeront le reste de la classe.

Lorenz approuva ce plan, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu’il avait tout intérêt à garder Claude à l’œil, cette fois-ci pour essayer de dénicher qui avait eu l’audace de vouloir s’en prendre à lui par ces méthodes des plus déshonorables. Seulement, allaient-ils arriver à mettre la main sur cette personne avant qu’elle ne réussisse son coup ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! La correction de la dernière partie de la fic est faite (elle sera en ligne demain du coup). J'avais un temps envisagé d'en rajouter une mais vu que je me heurte à un léger souci chronologique, je passerai sur ce personnage dans la fic suivante.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : je mets les tags à jour au fil des MAJ pour éviter quelques spoils sur la suite.

Descendant d’une longue lignée d’Alphas, Dimitri était préparé dès l’enfance à devoir en être un. Les Blaiddyd avaient souvent leur présentation avant leurs quinze ans et étaient dotés de cette force physique qui n’était pas très évidente à maîtriser. La Tragédie de Duscur avait aussi affecté sa nature d’Alpha, réveillant ses plus violents instincts… Il faisait au mieux pour les contrôler, aidé en cela par Dedue qui veillait toujours à ce qu’il ait pris ses suppressants – ceux-ci, bien que bloquants, n’avaient pas un dosage assez fort pour lui pour stopper complètement ses périodes de rut mais au moins, il gardait un bon odorat en toutes circonstances. Seulement, sa nature violente d’Alpha avait fragilisé sa relation avec Felix, probablement de façon définitive – il avait, bien que difficilement, accepté que ce soit Sylvain qui obtienne la main de l’épéiste.

Vu ses insomnies qui tendaient à s’aggraver et la crainte qu’il devienne réellement la bête assoiffée de sang qui se tapissait au fond de lui, Dimitri avait décidé de ne pas prendre de partenaire de peur de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir.

A Garreg Mach, il avait été agréablement surpris de retrouver sa demi-sœur et, surtout, de découvrir qu’elle était une Alpha – son odorat était assez fin pour passer outre l’odeur des suppressants utilisés par ses camarades, faisant qu’il n’avait au aucun mal à savoir qui était Alpha ou Oméga au sein du Monastère. En revanche, c’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait Claude von Riegan et le parfum d’Oméga de l’archer avait des notes qu’il trouvait assez… exotiques – peut-être que cela venait de la région où il avait grandi vu que la fragrance de Beta de Dedue était elle aussi proche des autres Duscuriens.

Ayant insisté pour que sa chambre soit à côté de celle de Sylvain afin de le tenir un peu à l’œil, Dimitri avait regretté sa décision quand son ami et Felix s’y enfermèrent durant leurs deux jours d’ébats, le forçant à demander l’asile à Dedue ou à Ingrid ou encore à prolonger ses entraînements s’il voulait espérer avoir une chance de pouvoir dormir – il ne pouvait même pas les sermonner ou leur dire d’être moins bruyants car l’odeur de l’épéiste en chaleur le perturbait et il savait qu’étant en rut, le rouquin n’allait pas du tout apprécier si un autre Alpha s’approchait de son Oméga.

Puis quand Sylvain commit l’erreur de jouer un tour à Lorenz, créant cette rumeur comme quoi il copulait avec Claude, Dimitri avait été extrêmement contrarié et ne s’était pas fait prier pour remonter les bretelles de cet Alpha insouciant qui avait osé trahir son partenaire… sauf que ce dernier avait été encore plus en colère que lui, au point qu’il avait, plus tard, tenté de le calmer, sans succès – Felix avait menacé de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole s’il essayait de prendre la défense du rouquin.

Lorsqu’Ashe, à la surprise générale, s’était présenté comme Oméga, Dimitri s’était retrouvé très ennuyé car bien que celui-ci n’était plus dans les parages après que l’épéiste l’ait emmené, son odeur subsistait et le prince peinait à la chasser de ses narines – il suspectait que sa période de rut était proche, faisant qu’il allait devoir calmer au plus vite ses ardeurs d’Alpha si cela se confirmait. De plus, la chambre de Dedue étant voisine de celle du jeune archer ainsi que proche du terrain d’entraînement, le délégué des Lions de Saphir savait d’avance qu’il lui serait compliqué de trouver le sommeil durant tout le temps où son camarade était en chaleur.

Cela se confirma dès la première nuit quand il se réveilla en sursaut et ne parvint plus à se rendormir sans être assaillit de scènes aussi obscènes les unes que les autres. Il fallait croire que son instinct d’Alpha était en cruel manque, ses songes le mettant en scène en train de dominer tour à tour Felix et Ashe – parfois même les deux en même temps – de façon plus ou moins violente et aussi une fois où il avait de sérieux doutes sur le consentement des concernés – autant il n’était pas certain pour le jeune archer, autant pour l’épéiste, il était persuadé qu’il n’aurait jamais été d’accord pour être malmené ainsi et que dans la réalité, il aurait tout fait pour se libérer et lui échapper.

Préférant ne pas déranger Ingrid vu la nature des rêves qu’il venait de faire, il décida d’opter pour une solution qu’il gardait généralement pour calmer ses périodes de rut et qui avait le mérite de contribuer à son entrainement : un bain d’eau glacée.

Faute de pouvoir se rendre aux bains sans devoir effectuer un long détour qui n’allait pas arranger son état, Dimitri opta pour la solution la plus simple et la plus proche qui était de se baigner dans l’étang en pleine nuit – il allait devoir veiller à faire le moins de bruit possible car l’inconvénient était qu’il était proche de l’entrée du Monastère qui, elle, était gardée en toutes circonstances et, même si cela n’était pas interdit quand le stand de pêche était fermé, il se voyait assez mal de devoir s’expliquer s’il se faisait prendre. Il vérifia donc que personne n’était dans les parages avant de cacher sa serviette derrière une caisse près de la serre puis, après s’être complètement déshabillé, il se glissa lentement dans l’eau glacée de l’étang, cela jusqu’à pouvoir complètement s’y immerger.

Le froid pénétrait dans son corps, chassant ces images obscènes de son esprit pour les remplacer par des visions moins érotiques et plus hivernales, telles que les champs de blés gelés par un hiver plus rigoureux ou un chemin complètement recouvert par le givre et qui craquait sous ses pas. Quand il refit surface, ses idées étaient déjà plus claires mais son odorat se remit à lui jouer des tours en percevant le parfum d’un Oméga… mais ce n’était pas Ashe ou Felix, la personne en question étant toute proche.

Dimitri se retourna puis leva les yeux… voyant ainsi que Claude était accroupi près du bord de l’étang, le fixant avec un sourire amusé et tenant sa serviette dans une main.

—Alors comme ça on prend un bain de minuit ? fit l’archer dont le regard vert brillait de malice. Jolie paire de fesses en passant. L’uniforme ne leur rend vraiment pas justice.

—Que… lâcha le prince en rougissant avant de plaquer ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Que faites-vous ici Claude ?!

—Oh, juste que je n’arrivais pas à fermer l’œil après avoir bien embêté Lorenz et je voulais profiter d’une balade nocturne sans avoir une ombre supplémentaire. Quelle n’a pas été ma surprise de vous voir en train de vous effeuiller au clair de Lune…

Là, maintenant, le délégué des Lions de Saphirs voulait disparaître sous l’eau tellement il était gêné par cette situation. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas percevoir la présence de l’Oméga alors que son parfum était un des plus aisés à repérer pour lui au sein du Monastère ? Il fallait croire que son rêve de tout à l’heure l’avait plus perturbé qu’il ne l’avait imaginé…

Alors qu’il envisageait de sortir de l’eau pour mettre fin à ce moment quelque peu humiliant, il vit le regard vert de Claude glisser vers la surface de l’étang avant que l’archer n’y plonge ses doigts… pour les retirer aussitôt en grinçant des dents.

—Elle est glacée ! s’exclama-t-il en serrant sa main contre son torse. Comment vous faites pour supporter ça sans vous changer en glaçon ?!

—J’ai été habitué à des eaux plus froides, répondit calmement Dimitri qui sentait sa gêne retomber. Le climat de Fhirdiad est plus froid qu’ici. Nous avons aussi coutume, en hiver, de plonger dans une eau glacée quand nous sortons du sauna. Cela aide à fortifier le corps.

—Oh… Je vois.

Alors que Claude se relevait, un grand cri retentit en provenance des dortoirs – une fille à priori –, les faisant tous deux sursauter… et déséquilibrant l’archer. Le prince tenta d’empêcher ce qui allait suivre mais si la serviette parvint à rester au sec, le délégué des Cerfs d’Or n’eut pas autant de chance, tombant dans l’eau tête la première – seule sa jambe droite échappa à ce bain glacé car Dimitri l’avait attrapée au vol. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux étaient sortis de l’étang et s’étaient séchés comme ils le pouvaient. Les vêtements de Claude étant trempés, celui-ci avait dû se déshabiller à la hâte – vu l’absence de gêne de la part de l’archer, la pudeur ne faisait pas partie du personnage – puis Dimitri lui avait cédé sa veste en le voyant greloter et claquer des dents. Cependant, ils ne réussirent pas vraiment à passer inaperçus : alors même que le jeune noble de l’Alliance venait de nouer la serviette humide autour de sa taille pour cacher son intimité et que le prince s’apprêtait à enfiler sa chemise, Byleth leur révéla sa présence en se raclant la gorge et les deux jeunes hommes furent assez gênés d’être trouvés ainsi – leur professeur avait failli faire mourir Dimitri de honte en déclarant qu’il y avait des endroits plus discrets pour s’envoyer en l’air, ce à quoi Claude répondit, malgré lui, par un éternuement.

Toujours était-il que suite à cela, le délégué des Lions de Saphir s’était juré de ne plus se baigner dans l’étang… De plus, même s’il était ainsi parvenu à chasser de son nez les parfums d’Ashe et Felix ainsi que leurs images de ses songes, Dimitri s’était aperçu, depuis cette mésaventure, que Claude avait pris leur place dans ces mises en scène érotiques – il suspectait fort que le fait de l’avoir vu nu jouait grandement sur son esprit qui se plaisait à lui montrer l’archer les cuisses écartées en train de se masturber sous ses yeux, sa bouche laissant échapper un léger filet de bave ainsi que son nom qu’il répétait inlassablement.

La veille de leur départ pour Zanado, il était clair que Sylvain et Felix avaient officialisé leurs fiançailles, l’odeur de l’épéiste trahissant le fait que lui et son fiancé s’étaient liés ensemble et, en prime, Dimitri les avaient vus s’embrasser à l’abri des regards – il ajouterait même qu’ils les avaient bien entendus l’autre nuit, le forçant à aller se réfugier chez Dedue pour espérer dormir. Même s’il était heureux pour ses amis, une part de lui était quelque peu… envieuse de ne pas avoir trouvé un partenaire qui lui convenait – il restait ferme sur le fait qu’il préférait rester seul, cela même si ses instincts d’Alpha lui hurlaient de se trouver quelqu’un, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Cette jalousie s’était quelque peu accentué quand, après cette mission, il avait vu qu’Ingrid s’était rapprochée d’un chevalier de Seiros qui devait avoir une vingtaine d’année – il ne savait pas comment s’appelait cet homme mais bien qu’il ne semblait pas chercher à courtiser son amie d’enfance, il était clair qu’il appréciait d’être en compagnie de la jeune femme.

Puis il y avait eu cette mission concernant le seigneur Lonato… Le pauvre Ashe avait eu un choc en apprenant cela mais Dimitri avait, lui, été assez surpris de rencontrer Catherine la Foudre, une femme Alpha qui était une redoutable épéiste – il suspectait d’ailleurs que le jeune archer, encore peu habitué à son nouveau statut d’Oméga, risquait de se laisser impressionner par cette femme, faisant qu’en prévision, il avait demandé aux filles et à Dedue de veiller sur lui jusqu’à la fin de cette déplaisante mission.

Quelques jours avant la date fatidique, ne parvenant encore une fois pas à trouver le sommeil, Dimitri avait décidé de prendre l’air un moment pour, cette fois, chasser les fantômes qui étaient venus hanter ses cauchemars. Sauf qu’en quittant sa chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec Claude qui, visiblement, faisait le chemin inverse – vu ce que l’archer avait sous le bras, il venait de la bibliothèque.

—Tiens ? fit son camarade avec un sourire amusé. On veut reprendre un bain de minuit ?

—Ce n’était nullement mon intention, répondit le prince en rougissant à ce souvenir. J’ai juste du mal à dormir.

—Ca nous fait un point commun dans ce cas. Une promenade nocturne j’imagine ?

—C’est ce que j’envisageai, oui.

—Accepteriez-vous que je me joigne à vous ? Promis, pas de baignade imprévue cette fois-ci. J’ai éternué pendant trois jours suite à la dernière fois et je ne tiens guère à renouveler cette désagréable expérience…

Après rapide réflexion, Dimitri avait répondu par l’affirmative puis une fois que son camarade eut posé ses livres puis récupéré une couverture dans sa chambre – était-il donc frileux à ce point-là ? –, ils quittèrent tous deux le bâtiment et marchèrent sous le ciel nocturne. Ils avaient échangé sur quelques sujets triviaux comme les cours ou le menu du réfectoire, le tout en se dirigeant vers la cathédrale… ou du moins son pont, la herse bloquant l’accès au bâtiment et à ses cours. Ce point précis ne sembla point déranger Claude qui décida de s’installer au milieu du pont de pierre, dépliant sa couverture au sol avant de l’inviter à s’y asseoir à ses côtés.

—Le ciel est bien dégagé cette nuit, souligna l’archer en levant la tête vers la voûte céleste. Nous aurions eu une vue plus large dans l’une des cours de la cathédrale mais la lueur des torches aurait gâché la beauté de ce spectacle.

—Cela est vrai, admit le prince en s’asseyant, pliant les genoux devant lui. A Fhirdiad, la ville est trop éclairée la nuit pour permettre à ses habitants de voir autant d’étoiles depuis les rues les plus fréquentées. Le meilleur emplacement pour les admirer est dans les plus hautes tours du palais.

—Derdriu souffre du même mal. Cependant, il y a une plage où on peut les admirer en toute quiétude ainsi que leur reflet à la surface de l’océan. Un spectacle absolument… magique si je puis dire avec le son des vagues et le parfum des embruns.

—Je veux bien le croire.

Un silence apaisant s’installa entre eux, rythmé par le hululement d’une chouette et une légère brise qui amena à ses narines l’odeur exotique si typique de Claude – en se concentrant dessus, il parvint à la décortiquer, percevant des notes puissantes qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celles de gousses de vanilles agrémentées de la senteur des pins, le tout dissimulant des fragrances plus discrètes et acidulées qu’il ne parvenait point à identifier. Il se souvenait qu’Edelgard avait plusieurs fois émis des doutes sur les origines exactes de leur camarade, suspectant qu’il leur cachait quelque chose et que, pour cette raison ainsi que le fait qu’il semblait aimer monter divers stratagèmes et user de tactiques sournoises, il fallait s’en méfier et ne pas lui faire confiance. Seulement, bien que Dimitri avait toujours eu de l’affection pour sa demi-sœur, il voulait se faire sa propre opinion sur l’archer.

Et quand il voyait la façon dont son regard vert brillait sous les étoiles, il n’y décelait pas la moindre malice mais plus de la nostalgie et… une pointe de souffrance, comme s’il se remémorait des souvenirs douloureux – le prince ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment, étant régulièrement hanté par les fantômes de ceux qu’il avait perdu lors de ce jour fatidique.

—Il y a quelque chose d’assez… amusant avec les constellations, fit Claude avec un léger sourire, brisant le silence entre eux. Elles diffèrent d’une contrée à une autre, ce qui crée de nouvelles histoires et légendes sur leur naissance.

—J’avais découvert cela avec Dedue, déclara Dimitri en levant la tête vers les étoiles. Il m’arrive de lui demander de me parler des coutumes des Duscuriens et c’est ainsi que j’ai su que leur carte du ciel différait de celle de Fódlan. C’était assez perturbant au début mais il m’avait conté les mythes qui y étaient associés, certains étant des récits de batailles et d’autres des histoires d’amour qui ne s’étaient pas toujours bien terminées. Il m’a beaucoup appris sur les légendes de son peuple et elles sont… fascinantes. En revanche, je serais bien incapable de les raconter aussi bien qu’il le fait.

—Dois-je en conclure que son Altesse n’est pas fermée à l’idée de découvrir des cultures autres si l’occasion lui en était donnée ?

—On peut dire cela… Il y a surtout que j’ai appris… durement ce que les préjugés sur un peuple pouvaient causer comme drames.

La Tragédie de Duscur… Au fond de lui, il savait que les Duscuriens n’y étaient pour rien, raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas hésité à sauver Dedue et se jurer qu’il allait découvrir la vérité sur cet évènement. Même si Dedue persistait à se comporter comme s’il était son serviteur, le prince le voyait comme un ami qui l’aidait à affronter ses démons et à ne pas sombrer dans la folie et la culpabilité – parfois, il apercevait cette lueur de reproche dans le regard de Felix qui lui rappelait que Glenn était mort par sa faute, en donnant sa vie pour le protéger alors qu’il ne le méritait pas.

—Peu de gens sont assez ouverts d’esprits pour accepter ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux, ce qui fait qu’ils en viennent à imaginer les pires choses sur les autres au point de croire qu’elles sont vraies, déclara Claude, ses yeux teintés d’un voile sombre. Pourtant, aussi différents que l’on soit les uns des autres, nous avons des points communs que souvent, chacun refuse de voir.

—C’est exact, admit Dimitri avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Même si nous venons tous de pays et milieux différents, nous pouvons apprendre les uns des autres si l’on s’en donne la peine.

—A ce sujet… Quelle est votre relation exacte avec cette chère Edelgard ?

Surpris, le prince fixa son camarade en rougissant légèrement, voyant que l’archer le fixait avec une certaine malice et un sourire amusé.

—Un amour de jeunesse peut-être ? poursuivit le délégué des Cerfs d’Or en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Promis, cela restera entre nous…

—Vous avez déjà tenté de me déstabiliser avec ça auparavant, rappela Dimitri en se souvenant de la première simulation de bataille. J’ai d’ailleurs cru vous entendre parler de me faire voir rouge ce même jour…

—Votre ouïe vous a sûrement joué un vilain tour quand la hache d’Hilda a sifflé près de votre oreille.

Oh non, il en doutait fort vu à quel point son camarade semblait aimer ce genre de tactiques mais il préférait ne pas relever, gardant juste dans un coin de sa tête qu’il avait intérêt à garder la tête froide s’ils venaient à s’affronter en face-à-face prochainement.

—Puisque vous y tenez tant, soupira le prince. Edelgard et moi-même nous sommes connus durant notre enfance. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l’avais pas revue et depuis cette époque, nous avons tous les deux changés…

—Avant que vous ne vous soyez tous deux présentés Alpha je présume, supposa Claude avec justesse. Autrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui laisseriez si aisément prendre l’ascendant sur vous alors que l’on m’a plus ou moins fait comprendre que vous étiez un Alpha plutôt dominant.

—Je n’ai aucune raison de me battre contre elle, que ce soit en tant que prince de Faerghus ou sur le plan personnel. Et pour ce qui est des Alphas que nous sommes, il y a très peu de chances que cela cause de conflits entre nous vu que je n’ai nullement l’intention de marcher sur ses plates bandes ou de celles de nos pairs.

A la vue de l’expression de l’archer, il semblait clair qu’il avait compris ce qu’il venait de sous-entendre mais il ne chercha pas à creuser le sujet, ce qui l’arrangeait bien.

—Maintenant que j’ai eu ce que je voulais, permettez que je vous rende la pareille, proposa Claude avec un sourire en coin. J’autorise sa Royauté à me demander une chose, une seule, et je la lui offrirai… si elle n’y voit pas d’objection bien entendu.

—Vous souhaitez donc que ce soit donnant-donnant ? s’étonna Dimitri, ce qui lui fut confirmé par un hochement de tête de son interlocuteur. Et je peux choisir ce que je veux ?

—Dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Il est évident que si vous désirez que je décroche la Lune, cette tache me sera bien difficile à accomplir… Si quelque chose que ce soit me concernant vous intéresse, c’est le moment ou jamais !

L’archer lui tendait une perche, lui offrant une opportunité que beaucoup seraient tentés de saisir, Edelgard la première. Après tout, combien à Garreg Mach voulaient résoudre les mystères entourant les origines du délégué des Cerfs d’Or qui, avec un soin tout particulier, éludait toujours le sujet ? Lorenz était certainement parmi eux car il avait des vues sur la place de chef de l’Alliance. On pouvait aussi compter d’autres familles nobles qui pouvaient désirer ces informations, certainement à des fins peu louables. Seulement…

—Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu’une chose à exiger, déclara Dimitri, son choix fait. Je vous demanderai, à compter de ce jour, que vous usez plus souvent de mon prénom quand vous vous adressez à moi.

Pendant un instant, Claude resta sans voix, ses yeux verts ronds d’étonnement. Puis soudain, il se mit à rire, non pas avec cette pointe de malice habituelle ou ce côté un peu forcé ou faux qu’il avait parfois, mais avec une sincérité et une joie qui se voyait sur son visage.

—Alors là, vous m’avez un peu pris au dépourvu ! s’exclama l’archer avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me doutais que vous ne voudriez pas être intrusif sur ma vie privée mais je n’avais pas pensé à ça ! Bien joué, Dimitri. En revanche, n’avez-vous pas peur que notre chère princesse vous dise que vous avez été bien naïf de ne pas saisir cette chance que je vous offrais ?

—Encore faut-il qu’elle le sache, répliqua le prince avec un sourire en coin. Et puis même si j’admets avoir quelques interrogations vous concernant, je préfère que vous m’en parliez de votre propre chef et sans que je ne doive vous forcer la main d’une façon ou d’une autre.

—J’en prends bonne note.

Ils restèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes à contempler le ciel étoilé, cela jusqu’à ce que Claude se soit mis à piquer du nez, signe que le sommeil venait le trouver. Dimitri l’avait aidé à retourner dans sa chambre, l’empêchant une ou deux fois de se cogner contre un mur, puis, dans les appartements du concerné, de trébucher sur un des livres qui jonchait le sol – comment faisait-il pour parvenir à dormir dans un tel bazar ?! – cela jusqu’à être certain qu’il soit allongé sur son lit… et qu’il constata qu’à peine sa tête ayant touché l’oreiller, l’archer s’était profondément endormi. Le prince rejoignit ensuite sa propre chambre où il parvint à trouver un sommeil paisible et réparateur…

Quand la mission avec Catherine la Foudre eut lieu, les choses se passèrent plus mal que prévu : ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et ils furent contraint d’occire le seigneur Lonato, ce qui ébranla grandement Ashe – le prince, inquiet, avait demandé à Dedue de garder un œil sur le jeune archer pour éviter qu’il ne fasse une bêtise et l’aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Ce fut pire quand il fut découvert que l’Eglise occidentale prévoyait l’assassinat de Rhea… ou du moins, qu’ils voulaient le faire croire pour que la surveillance soit relâchée quelque part au sein de Garreg Mach.

Les trois maisons enquêtaient sur ce point, chaque délégué s’étant mis d’accord avec les autres sur les lieux que chacun devaient inspecter – dans les faits, c’étaient surtout lui et le délégué des Cerfs d’Or qui s’étaient mis d’accord sur qui interrogeait qui car Edelgard avait eu un contretemps dû au fait qu’un des Aigles de Jais devait s’absenter quelques jours pour raisons personnelles. Au bout de plusieurs jours, alors que le vrai objectif de l’ennemi semblait se préciser et qu’il commençait à réfléchir à la tactique à appliquer dans ce lieu qui ne leur était pas familier, il fut pris à part par Claude qui le conduisit à l’écart.

—Mes excuses pour cela mais il y a diverses choses sur lesquelles je souhaite m’entretenir avec vous et je crains que cela ne puisse guère attendre, lui déclara son camarade après qu’il ait refermé derrière lui la porte de sa chambre. J’essaierai de ne pas vous monopoliser trop longtemps.

—Cela serait préférable oui, confirme Dimitri d’un hochement de tête. Dedue risque de s’inquiéter s’il ne me trouve pas dans le hall des chevaliers et j’imagine que dans votre cas, c’est Lorenz qui ne va guère apprécier que vous lui ayez faussé compagnie.

—Je lui ai fourni de quoi l’occuper pour une petite heure, surtout que cela concerne ce dont je souhaite vous parler.

Vu le regard sombre de l’archer, cela devait être grave…

—Cela doit-il rester entre nous ? questionna-t-il avant que son interlocuteur ne révèle le motif exact de leur entrevue.

—Pour l’instant, oui, répondit Claude avant de prendre quelque chose sur son bureau et de le lui tendre. Avant toute chose, est-ce que cette odeur vous évoque quelque chose en particulier ? Ignorez juste le parfum du thé.

Dimitri baissa les yeux sur ce que lui tendait le délégué des Cerfs d’Or : un flacon en verre contenant des morceaux de porcelaine. Intrigué, il se pencha vers le récipient, inspirant le parfum qui en émanait… notant ainsi que sa fragrance lui était à la fois familière et inconnue. Il continua de la sentir, cherchant dans ses souvenirs avant de finir par mettre le doigt dessus.

—Cela ressemble beaucoup à de l’Epithymia, un breuvage que l’on prend au Royaume pour déclencher des périodes de chaleurs ou de ruts de façon précoce, déclara le prince, les sourcils froncés. J’en avais moi-même utilisé avant mon entrée à Garreg Mach mais, en excluant la senteur du thé, il y a une autre fragrance avec qui est assez… désagréable.

—Cela déclenche… les chaleurs ? répéta Claude d’une voix blanche. Rapidement ?

—Il faut environ une vingtaine de minutes pour qu’il fasse effet si la personne est à jeun et un peu plus dans le cas contraire. En revanche, son dosage varie suivant la quantité de suppressants dont la personne a besoin pour bloquer ses chaleurs ou ses ruts. Pourquoi ces questions au juste ?

—… Parce qu’à deux reprises ces derniers jours, quelqu’un a tenté de m’en faire prendre à mon insu. Ou du moins, une substance qui y ressemble car le nom que j’ai obtenu est différent.

Puis l’archer lui raconta les deux occasions où, semblait-il, on avait tenté de le droguer – il avait bien insisté sur le point que cela restait de forts soupçons et que personne d’autre ne devait être averti en l’absence de preuves solides – ainsi que ce qu’il avait appris indirectement via Edelgard ainsi que les conclusions qu’ils en avaient tirées – le mot « Trela » fit tiquer Dimitri qui avait déjà entendu ce mot auparavant, tout comme le fait que sa chère demi-sœur n’ait pas jugé bon de l’avertir du danger.

—Edelgard n’est surement pas mêlée à cela car autrement, elle n’aurait pas réagit ainsi, en conclut le prince avant de grimacer. Cette histoire tombe au pire moment…

—Je suis d’accord, approuva Claude en soupirant. La chance est que pour le moment, il semblerait que personne de sensible à cette « joyeuse » drogue n’en ait encore été victime et que visiblement, cela se concentre surtout sur les Cerfs d’Or. Si cela vous ciblait vous…

—La moitié des Lions de Saphirs sont Alphas ou Omégas et en subirait les effets.

S’il n’était pas inquiet pour Felix et Sylvain qui connaissaient l’Epithymia et qui seraient certainement aptes à l’esquiver, ce n’était pas le cas d’Ashe qui devait surement ignorer ce que c’était et qui risquait donc d’être une proie facile pour celui qui usait de ce Trela. La logique serait d’en avertir le professeur Byleth ou Seteth mais avec la menace de l’Eglise occidentale, cela ne serait pas la priorité et nul doute que le coupable allait en profiter pour agir de nouveau… mais quand ?

—Autre chose, ajouta Claude en mettant les mains derrière sa tête. Serait-ce trop de ma part de demander à me joindre à vous pour protéger la tombe de Sainte Seiros ? Un second archer pourrait vous être utile…

Ce n’était pas faux car vu qu’il ignorait la configuration exacte des lieux, Dimitri envisageait déjà les soucis que cela poserait pour Ingrid qui deviendrait, sur son pégase, une cible plus facile pour un archer. Il ne doutait pas qu’Ashe, Mercedes ou Annette soient capable de couvrir ses arrières mais il ne fallait pas compter sur les chevaliers de Seiros qui allaient être trop occupés à protéger Rhea pour les aider. En conséquence, il lui fallait prévoir un mage ou un archer de plus – la dernière fois Byleth avait choisi Marianne pour qu’elle prenne plus confiance en elle et le jeune homme avait eu l’occasion de faire un peu sa connaissance, constatant qu’ils étaient assez similaires.

—Je vais voir ce que je peux faire auprès du professeur, finit par dire le prince après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Je ne vous garantis rien.

—C’est déjà beaucoup, fit l’archer avec un sourire. Et puis à présent, c’est moi qui vous dois un service, Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selon ma beta, Claude a bien mérité son bain imprévu :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et... Le dernier ! 
> 
> La fic suivante est en cours d'écriture (et elle est récalcitrante celle-ci...) donc faudra attendre pour la suite. Le rating est justifié par cette partie-ci qui rajoute des tags sympas à l'histoire... 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Seule héritière restante de la lignée Impériale d’Adrestia, Edelgard von Hresvelg comptait bien prendre sa revanche sur ces nobles ainsi que le système des emblèmes qui avaient tant fait souffrir sa famille. Patiemment et avec l’aide d’Hubert, elle avait tout planifié, recrutant les bonnes personnes pour arriver à ses fins afin de faire tomber l’Eglise de Seiros qui, pendant près d’un millénaire, s’était évertuée à diviser Fódlan pour son propre bénéfice. 

Cependant, elle n’avait nullement envisagé qu’elle ainsi que son fidèle bras droit se révèleraient tous deux être des Alphas – à sa connaissance, personne parmi les Hresvelg ne s’était jamais présenté, faisant que cela devait venir de la famille de sa mère –, ce qui était un accro de taille dans leurs plans vu la méfiance générale de l’Empire pour les Alphas et Omégas et qui la forçait à être sur ses gardes. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur Hubert pour leur fabriquer à tous deux des suppressants mais gagner des alliés leur était à présent plus compliqué… ou presque.

En creusant sur les sept maisons nobles qui s’étaient retournées contre l’Empereur, la jeune femme avait découvert que l’héritier de celle des Hrym, un certain Jeritza, avait de bonnes chances d’être un Alpha, ce qui s’était confirmé quand elle réussit à entrer en contact avec lui. Réussir à le faire embaucher à Garreg Mach fut une formalité et, grâce à lui, elle avait pu avoir des informations sur le Monastère un an avant son entrée à l’Académie des Officiers.

Puis elle avait aussi revu en partie ses objectifs, estimant qu’il n’était pas normal que les Alphas et Omégas soient persécutés comme ils l’étaient au sein de l’Empire… et ainsi, elle avait découvert ce qui arrivait aux fuyards qui se faisaient prendre : ils étaient drogués au Trela, une substance qui, comme l’Epithymia, déclenchait les chaleurs et les ruts mais avec bien plus de violence, faisant que si la victime – généralement les Omégas de ce qu’elle avait pu glaner comme informations – n’avait pas de partenaire pour l’aider dans cette période, ses chaleurs ou ruts étaient très difficiles à supporter. De plus, une prise excessive de cette drogue pouvait entrainer la folie voire la mort… En conséquence, Hubert et elle avaient vite appris comment la reconnaître afin de parer à toute éventualité.

Une fois leur rentrée à Garreg Mach faite, Edelgard n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Linhardt et Caspar avaient fait un lien ensemble, signe que l’un d’eux était un Oméga… et que cela pouvait lui servir à s’assurer le soutien des deux ministres qui l’intéressaient le plus si elle se servait habilement de cette information tout en essayant de préserver ses camarades – c’est qu’à terme, elle souhaitait recruter des alliés au sein de l’Académie, surtout parmi les Aigles de Jais où Ferdinand avait des ambitions qui allaient plus ou moins dans son sens et pour le bien de Bernadetta qui avait subi la tyrannie de son père, le comte Varley.

Puis elle s’était intéressée aux autres maisons.Si elle n’avait aucunement été surprise que Dimitri soit un Alpha, sa lignée étant connue pour cela – elle le trouvait assez… éteint, ce qui était compréhensible vu qu’il était le seul survivant de la Tragédie de Duscur – en revanche, s’apercevoir que cet inconnu, Claude von Riegan, usait de suppressants l’avait étonnée et plutôt dans le mauvais sens. Hubert avait rapidement creusé sur cet imprévu et si tout portait à croire qu’il était un Oméga, ses origines, en revanche, restaient très obscures et l’individu était manifestement plus rusé et fourbe qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

Il serait donc une bonne chose de le tenir à l’œil avant qu’il ne leur pose de soucis majeurs…

Attirer les autres délégués en dehors du Monastère pour qu’ils tombent sur des bandits était le plan. La mission donnée à leur chef était de les éliminer mais en réalité, cette attaque allait servir à détourner l’attention d’elle pour ce qui allait suivre durant l’année car il était prévu que ces bandits se fassent éliminer par les chevaliers de Seiros. Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé Claude qui, en les forçant à battre en retraite, avait perturbé ses plans, surtout en trouvant les mercenaires du capitaine Jeralt – était-ce un hasard ou bien savait-il qu’ils étaient dans les parages ? Quant à Dimitri, il était celui qui avait réussi à convaincre Byleth d’enseigner à sa classe – elle ne doutait pas qu’il n’avait usé d’aucun coup bas pour cela, faisant que sur ce point, elle n’avait aucun mal à accepter sa défaite.

Vu comment avait tourné la situation, elle s’était estimée heureuse que ce groupe de brigands ait eu la mauvaise idée de s’enfoncer sur les terres de l’Eglise et qu’aucun d’eux ne pourrait témoigner contre elle.

Quand elle eut confirmation de qui était Alpha et Oméga entre Linhardt et Caspar, Edelgard fit de son mieux pour faire comprendre à l’érudit qu’elle était de son côté, ayant des vues sur son intellect – elle espérait aussi, à terme, réussir à obtenir au puîné des Bergliez un poste plus en accord avec ce qu’il méritait d’avoir, cela quitte à se débarrasser de l’aîné qui, elle le savait, avait une position qui ne l’arrangeait pas concernant les Alphas et Omégas. Lorsque celui-ci sous-entendit que Caspar et lui risquaient fort de ne pas retourner au sein de l’Empire à la fin de leurs études et que son père n’allait pas apprécier cela, la jeune femme en tint bien compte et comprit ainsi que le ministre de l’Intérieur était celui avec lequel elle ferait mieux de négocier en priorité.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut découvert par l’Alliance toute entière que leur futur dirigeant était un Oméga, ce qui tombait étrangement bien… ou pas car Edelgard trouvait que c’était un drôle de hasard que le secret de Claude soit éventé et qu’il soit à présent forcé de se fiancer.

—Ce n’est pas de mon fait, je vous l’assure, lui déclara Hubert avec calme quand elle le questionna sur ce sujet. Je tendrai aussi à innocenter Jeritza vu son caractère.

—Et ce n’est pas moi non plus, ajouta la princesse impériale, quelque peu contrariée. Certes, cela peut aller dans notre sens si ce sont les Gloucester qui se lient aux Riegan mais rien n’est sûr. Et si ce sont les Goneril qui gagnent la main de Claude, nous pourrons d’office les compter comme nos ennemis.

—Un serviteur des Riegan aurait-il vendu la mèche ?

—Ce n’est pas à exclure mais il faudra suivre l’évolution de tout cela de près et, surtout, essayer de découvrir pourquoi cette information est sortie maintenant et pourquoi. Pensez aussi à vérifier s’il n’existe pas d’autres candidats potentiels que nous n’aurions pas envisagés et qui auraient fortement intérêt à gagner en prestige par une union matrimoniale.

—C’est entendu. Oh et autre chose : il semblerait que Linhardt s’intéresse aux familles de certains Aigles de Jais pour ses recherches. J’ignore ce qu’il espère découvrir mais je peux tenter d’en apprendre plus si vous le souhaitez.

—Faites.

Cela ne lui coutait pas grand-chose de se renseigner sur ce point, surtout si cela pouvait lui fournir de précieuses informations par la suite.

Suite à cette affaire où elle estimait que Lorenz avait eu le châtiment qu’il méritait, ils avaient pu lister les candidats au mariage les plus probables pour Claude ainsi que les problèmes qui risquaient de se poser ensuite.

Le mieux placé d’entre tous était, sans surprise, l’héritier des Gloucester dont la famille verrait son influence grandement accentuée sur l’Alliance, ce qui pouvait jouer en leur faveur sur bien des points mais aussi se retourner contre eux. Le suivant et, très probablement, celui qui allait être retenu par le Duc Riegan, était Holst Goneril, le frère aîné d’Hilda, qui était très populaire mais qui avait des idées plutôt anti-impérialistes. Parmi les autres prétendants au sein de l’Alliance, un certain Acheron, un noble qui n’était visiblement pas très bien vu – le terme « girouette » en disait long sur la loyauté du personnage – et dont les idées sur les Omégas allaient dans le sens de l’Empire – en d’autres termes, épouser l’archer lui serait très bénéfique vu qu’il obtiendrait une place de choix au sein de son pays tout en faisant de celui-ci un ventre qui allait faire gagner à sa famille en prestige, ce dont il avait vraisemblablement bien besoin.

Pour ce qui était des autres candidats possibles, ceux étant hors de l’Alliance principalement, il avait visiblement été évoqué des fiançailles entre Claude et elle mais l’idée avait été vite rejetée face aux soucis politiques que cela risquait de poser vis-à-vis du Royaume et de l’Alliance elle-même – le problème était le même, si ce n’était pire, avec Dimitri qui avait certainement été proposé puis tout aussi rapidement mis de côté pour des motifs similaires. Le nom d’autres nobles, principalement de l’Empire, étaient ressortis comme celui d’Hubert qui avait clairement refusé de la quitter. En revanche, si le nom de Caspar et celui de son oncle, Randolph, avaient effectivement été cités, celui de Ferdinand était curieusement absent, à croire que le duc Aegir, qui était pourtant un de ceux ayant des terres jouxtant les frontières avec l’Alliance et qui était bien placé pour pousser son fils à courtiser l’archer, n’y voyait aucun intérêt particulier – il n’était pas exclu que son camarade ait lui aussi exprimé son refus pour ce mariage mais si c’était le cas, elle trouvait étrange qu’il n’ait pas évoqué le sujet pour se faire mousser ou se mettre en valeur.

En l’absence de plus d’éléments probants, Edelgard avait choisi de laisser cette affaire de côté pour se recentrer sur ses objectifs principaux… ce qui fut un peu compliqué quand elle apprit qu’Ashe s’était présenté comme Oméga, retardant une entrevue avec Jeritza – celui-ci prenait certes des suppressants mais il restait un Alpha à tendances violentes, des séquelles dues à la façon dont on l’avait élevé très probablement. Qui plus est, la nuit même, elle fut réveillée par un bruit suspect… dont la cause était un rat, animal qu’elle avait en horreur au point d’en hurler, réveillant Hubert qui vint immédiatement éliminer cette vermine – elle avait aussi constaté que ses cris avaient alerté Ferdinand et Hilda, venus voir ce qu’il se passait, et qu’elle renvoya dans leurs chambres en prétextant un cauchemar.

Seulement, alors que leur cours avec le professeur Manuela avait été écourté – vu l’état dans lequel l’ancienne chanteuse s’était présentée, il était clair qu’elle n’aurait même pas dû leur faire cours, un point sur lequel Seteth semblait entièrement d’accord vu la veine qui battait sous sa tempe –, la jeune femme comprit qu’elle allait devoir être très vigilante quand Hubert, parti en premier au réfectoire pour leur garder une table, revint vers eux et l’emmena à l’écart, l’air grave. Puis il lui révéla la raison de cela…

—Du Trela ?! s’exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais… C’est insensé !

—J’ai parfaitement reconnu son odeur et le goût, d’après ce qu’on m’en a décrit, correspond lui aussi, précisa son bras droit avant de baisser la voix. J’ai interrogé le personnel et, fait curieux, ils étaient en sous-effectif et le réfectoire a été laissé plusieurs minutes sans surveillance. A priori, quand la cuisinière est revenue, certains Cerfs d’Or étaient sur place.

—Lesquels ?

—Raphael, Ignatz et Lorenz.

Lorenz… C’était le suspect le plus crédible car il pouvait avoir accès à cette drogue et étant un Beta, il y était insensible. Seulement, c’était un peu facile comme conclusion, voire grossier.

—Personne d’autre qu’eux n’en a pris ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

—Personne, répondit Hubert de la même façon. De plus, il était clair qu’aucun ne se doutait que les Aigles de Jais finiraient plus tôt et les Lions de Saphir étaient occupés.

—C’était donc les Cerfs d’Or qui étaient visés… ou plutôt, Claude…

—C’est ce que je suspecte aussi. Si cela était une plaisanterie douteuse, de l’Epithymia aurait été amplement suffisante mais ceci n’avait rien d’innocent. Il aurait croisé un Alpha dans son état…

—Comme Jeritza…

Où se trouvait celui-ci lors des faits ? Il fallait vite le découvrir car il était un des suspects les plus plausibles, ayant peut-être les moyens de faire entrer cette drogue à Garreg Mach. Avant cela, ils abordèrent des sujets plus triviaux puis allèrent rejoindre les autres comme si de rien n’était – ou presque car il était clair que Linhardt et Dorothea avaient trouvé leurs absences assez suspectes, cela même s’ils ne disaient rien sur le sujet.

Le soir venu, Edelgard était vite allée voir Jeritza près du sauna, lui ayant donné rendez-vous à cet endroit avant qu’il n’aille faire ses sorties nocturnes dans les villages alentours. Elle l’informa de la situation et celui-ci en fut clairement surpris.

—Jamais je n’aurais introduit cette chose ici votre Altesse, déclara l’homme masqué en grimaçant de dégoût. J’y ai déjà goûté contre mon gré et l’expérience était très déplaisante. De plus, j’étais retenu près de l’étang et plusieurs personnes peuvent en témoigner.

—Pourquoi donc à cet endroit ? s’étonna la princesse impériale. Ce lieu est à l’opposé du terrain d’entraînement.

—Une confusion de la part d’un marchand : il avait inversé des caisses d’armes factices contre celles destinées à la serre. Il a fallu revoir tout le contenu… et cela a pris pas mal de temps.

Elle ne doutait pas de son témoignage… qui soulignait clairement qu’un piège avait été tendu à Claude et qu’il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu’Hubert s’en aperçoive à temps car autrement, il aurait été sous l’effet du Trela et, pour rejoindre sa chambre et s’isoler, l’archer serait forcément passé près de Jeritza… qui ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance en le sentant en chaleur. Le coupable connaissait forcément leurs emplois du temps et avait dû prendre ce marchand pour complice – nul doute que cet individu n’allait pas revenir vu que son visage était connu.

En conséquence, cela tendait à laisser penser que l’origine de la fuite sur le fait que Claude von Riegan était un Oméga venait en fait du Monastère… Mais de qui ?

Durant les recherches sur le but réel de l’Eglise occidentale, Edelgard avait décidé de creuser sur les Riegan, plus précisément sur leur ascendance, mais les seules informations auxquelles elle avait accès étaient au sein de Garreg Mach, la maison Riegan étant difficile voire impossible à corrompre – Hubert avait tenté tout ce qu’il pouvait pour obtenir des renseignements mais, depuis qu’un nouvel intendant avait été nommé un an plus tôt et la mort du précédent duc Riegan, la sécurité avait clairement été renforcée et le personnel choisi avec soin. En conséquence, elle se basa sur le peu disponible, constatant ainsi que les Riegan n’avaient compté que des Omégas, tout comme les Blaiddyd n’avaient eu que des Alphas – c’était étrange en soit car il lui semblait pourtant que les deux familles étaient apparentées, faisant que les Riegan auraient dû compter au moins un Alpha dans leurs rangs. L’autre point qu’elle nota, c’était que manifestement, les Omégas de cette famille avaient eu beaucoup d’enfants… du moins, quand ils vivaient suffisamment longtemps pour cela vu le dernier d’entre eux, à l’exception de Claude, était mort jeune environ un siècle plus tôt lors d’une attaque de brigands – il n’était pas à exclure que cela ait été en fait un assassinat déguisé. Seulement, difficile pour elle de creuser plus car seuls les membres de la maison Riegan ayant étudié à l’Académie ou atteint l’âge adulte semblaient être consignés dans les différents documents qu’elle avait à disposition. Elle manquait donc d’éléments pour tirer des conclusions solides.

En conséquence, les mobiles les plus plausibles pour faire prendre du Trela à l’archer était assurément de déstabiliser l’Alliance en faisant de lui un candidat moins intéressant au mariage suite à une grossesse dérangeante – heureusement pour eux tous qu’Hubert était intervenu à temps car Jeritza aurait été renvoyé voire exécuté vu qu’il n’avait pas caché qu’il était violent durant ses périodes de rut – ou de le forcer à choisir une personne bien précise – vu la liste des potentiels fiancés, le suspect le plus probable était Lorenz qui avait beaucoup à y gagner à épouser Claude.

Concernant cette drogue, elle avait perçu son odeur alors qu’elle se rendait au Hall des Chevaliers et, en découvrant un service à thé laissé sans surveillance, elle comprit très vite d’où ce parfum provenait, raison pour laquelle elle n’hésita pas à agir en faisant mine de trébucher – c’était l’excuse la plus rapide et plausible qui lui était venue à l’esprit – et fit exprès de se rattraper à la table pour tout faire chuter au sol, notamment la théière qui contenait le thé drogué. Ce ne fut qu’en voyant les débris qu’elle réalisa que ce service appartenait à Lorenz, raison pour laquelle, quand elle vit qu’il était à proximité, elle le prit à part pour l’interroger.

Très vite, elle comprit que quelqu’un avait dû tenter de lui faire porter le chapeau car il était clair qu’il ignorait tout du Trela – qui plus est, vu son odeur, Lorenz était toujours un Beta. Elle l’avait donc laissé partir, suspectant à juste titre qu’il allait avertir Claude une fois qu’il aurait compris qui était la vraie cible de cette affaire.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à avoir son attention sur un autre évènement, cela dès le lendemain quand Ferdinand, pour le troisième jour consécutif, se plaignit de migraine le matin, cela alors même qu’il avait mangé léger le soir, le tout en ne buvant que de l’eau – il était clair qu’il n’en avait pas encore parlé à Manuela mais Hubert le surveillait plus attentivement.

—C’est curieux ce qui lui arrive, souligna Edelgard qui notait que les performances à l’entraînement du jeune Aegir étaient en baisse, probablement affectées par ces maux de têtes. Jamais il n’avait eu de migraines récurrentes auparavant.

—Cela n’a rien de normal, confirma son bras droit avec gravité. J’attends de recevoir les renseignements sur sa famille afin de savoir si, à tout hasard, il n’y aurait pas eu des antécédents et si oui, s’il faut s’en inquiéter.

—J’espère pour lui que ce n’est rien. Même s’il est agaçant, nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui pour la suite de nos plans et sans lui, nous perdrions notre meilleur cavalier lors de la bataille de l’Aigle et du Lion.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hubert avait reçu ce qu’il désirait et avait attentivement étudié le tout… avant de venir lui annoncer en pleine nuit ses découvertes : la famille Aegir comptait plusieurs de ses membres dont il y avait peu de traces, comme si elles avaient été effacées à dessein. La raison à cela : cacher la présence d’Omégas et donc la possibilité que quelqu’un parmi eux puisse se présenter comme tel. Et en prime, chez les Aegir, la présentation était à tendance plutôt tardive, ce qui signifiait que ce cher Ferdinand risquait de se révéler Oméga à tout instant… sauf si ses migraines étaient en fait un signe indiquant que ce moment n’allait pas tarder à arriver – en théorie, il était impossible de prévoir à quel moment un individu allait se présenter Alpha ou Oméga mais dans certains cas de figure, il pouvait y avoir des signes annonciateurs comme des douleurs au ventre ou des sautes d’humeur, cela à condition de ne pas les rater.

Au matin, ils avaient vite convenu d’un plan pour éloigner leur camarade du Monastère sans éveiller les soupçons et, au motif d’une urgence familiale, Ferdinand et Hubert devaient, officiellement, se rendre sans plus tarder à Enbarr. Officieusement, ils étaient en fait dans une zone peu fréquentée à plusieurs kilomètres de Garreg Mach, dans une cabane abandonnée où ils avaient un temps envisagé de se retrouver pour parler secrètement de leurs plans avant de renoncer à cet emplacement, préférant le garder sous le coude en cas d’urgence.

Le lendemain, Edelgard avait discrètement récupéré des vêtements et des provisions – elle avait surtout pensé à prendre du café, non pas pour le boire mais pour tout autre chose – puis, couverte par Jeritza, elle réussit à quitter le Monastère sans être vue pour se rendre à la cabane. A peine à une vingtaine de mètres du lieu en question, les sons et odeurs qui lui parvinrent ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler à l’intérieur… ce qu’elle confirma en ouvrant la porte, découvrant Ferdinand dos au sol, ses hanches maintenues en hauteur par Hubert avec qui il était en plein ébats – le rouquin était en pleine vague de chaleur, forçant la jeune femme à sortir la sachet contenant le café pour en respirer le contenu, une technique que son fidèle bras droit lui avait apprise et qui était efficace pour chasser de ses narines le parfum d’un Oméga en chaleur.

Elle s’était installée dans un coin, les laissant finir leur affaire tout en observant la scène – elle constata que les cuisses du cavalier portaient des traces de morsures récentes tandis que le dos du mage était griffé et comportait de légères ecchymoses qui évoquaient beaucoup des marques de doigts, signe que cela devait faire un moment qu’ils s’envoyaient en l’air –, laissant sa main libre glisser vers le bas de son corps – certes, l’odeur du café lui permettait de garder le contrôle mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine forme d’excitation face à ce qui était sous ses yeux. Quand chacun eut atteint l’orgasme, elle leur laissa un temps pour récupérer avant de s’agenouiller près d’Hubert pour qu’il respire le contenu du sachet.

—Il ignorait que des Omégas étaient dans sa famille, révéla le mage après avoir humé avec délice le parfum du café. Son père lui faisait envoyer un thé à prendre chaque matin. Il faudra que je l’inspecte pour voir s’il ne contiendrait pas des suppressants.

—Cela pourrait expliquer les migraines ces derniers jours, fit Edelgard en observant que leur camarade ne semblait pas encore être revenu parmi eux. Il a pris de l’Epithymia je présume ?

—Il était consentant une fois que je lui ai montré les preuves de son ascendance. Cependant, je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pour établir un lien avec l’un de nous alors j’ai soigneusement évité de lui mordre la nuque.

D’où le fait qu’Hubert s’était concentré sur les cuisses…

Quand Ferdinand fut en état de les écouter, ils lui proposèrent d’établir un lien avant de retourner à Garreg Mach, ce qu’il accepta difficilement – la jeune femme avait réussi à le convaincre en lui expliquant qu’aucun d’eux n’allait le mettre à l’écart de tout pour leur servir de ventre car ils voulaient mettre fin à cette discrimination injustifiée envers les Alphas et Omégas. Le lien fut donc établi… d’une façon peu orthodoxe : Edelgard, qui était l’Alpha dominante fut celle qui mordit l’Oméga la première puis elle laissa vite sa place à Hubert qui planta ses dents au même endroit.

Normalement, un Oméga ne faisait de lien avec un seul partenaire et, en prime, n’était pas partagé entre deux Alphas. Seulement, le mage et elle avaient, dès le départ, mis en place une relation de dominant et de dominé, faisant qu’ils étaient parfaitement capables de s’entraider durant leurs périodes de rut car chacun savait qui devait avoir le dessus – en l’occurrence, c’était elle la dominante. Pour eux, il était donc loin d’être anormal de vouloir partager Ferdinand mais à leur connaissance, il n’existait pas de précédent de lien établi de cette façon donc ils ignoraient totalement si cela allait fonctionner.

En sentant que le parfum de l’Oméga se modifiait, Edelgard et Hubert surent à présent que leur petite expérience avait fonctionné car à présent, c’étaient leurs odeurs mélangées qui masquaient celle du jeune Aegir, un détail loin d’être anodin car du coup, il allait être difficile pour les autres Alphas – sauf peut-être Dimitri qui avait le nez fin – et Omégas de savoir avec qui Ferdinand avait établi un lien…

Puis à l’instant où leur nouveau partenaire commençait à être de nouveau sous l’effet d’une vague de chaleur, la jeune femme s’écarta respirant à nouveau le sachet de café avant de s’installer pour savourer le spectacle, son seul regret étant de ne pas pouvoir participer – elle devait retourner à Garreg Mach et si elle tardait trop, cela éveillerait les soupçons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajouts du lexique :
> 
> \- Trela : Drogue utilisée par l’Empire qui n’affecte que les Alphas et les Omégas. Déclenche peu après sa prise de violentes chaleurs ou ruts qui peuvent être difficiles à supporter suivant la dose de Trela prise. Un abus de cette drogue entraîne la folie voire la mort. 
> 
> \- Epithymia : Mélange utilisé au Royaume pour déclencher les chaleurs ou les ruts. Fait partie de la composition du Trela.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique (ça peut servir) : 
> 
> \- Alphas : Individus, généralement issus de familles nobles avec emblèmes, considérés comme naturellement dominants et dont les phéromones ne peuvent être perçues que par d’autres Alphas ou des Omégas. La majorité d’entre eux sont des hommes.
> 
> \- Omégas : Individus, généralement issus de familles nobles avec emblèmes, considérés comme naturellement soumis et dont les phéromones ne peuvent être perçues que par d’autres Omégas ou des Alphas. Les Omégas ne peuvent être que des hommes et ceux-ci ont la particularité de pouvoir avoir des enfants.
> 
> \- Beta : Toute personne n’étant ni Alpha, ni Oméga. Constitue la grande majorité de la population de Fodlan. 
> 
> \- Chaleurs : Période durant laquelle les Omégas sont les plus propices à s’accoupler. La durée et la fréquence des chaleurs sur une année varient d’un Oméga à un autre. Leur fréquence baisse avec le temps et après que l’Oméga concerné ait eu un enfant. 
> 
> \- Rut : Période durant laquelle les Alphas sont les plus propices à s’accoupler. La durée et la fréquence des périodes de rut sur une année varient d’un Alpha à un autre. Elles peuvent aussi être déclenchées en présence d’un Oméga en chaleur. Leur fréquence baisse avec le temps ou quand l’Alpha et son partenaire ont été parents. 
> 
> \- Lien : Etape d’accouplement où le partenaire d’un Oméga lui mord la base de la nuque afin que son odeur masque celle de l’Oméga et indiquer qu’il est en couple. Est irréversible. 
> 
> \- Présentation Alpha/Oméga : La présentation se passe généralement entre 14 et 17 ans mais elle peut se produire à partir de 12-13 ans (elle est considérée comme précoce) et jusqu'à 19-20 ans (présentation dite "tardive" car a eu lieu après les 17 ans de la personne).
> 
> \- Suppressants :  
\- Bloquants : Suppressants à fort dosage destinés à bloquer les chaleurs ou les périodes de rut. Peut provoquer des nausées, malaises et autres effets indésirables aux Alphas et Omégas sans emblèmes. Recommandé pour les Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut dépassent deux jours mais il est déconseillé d’en prendre trop souvent sur une année. Ne peut pas être couplé à d’autres médicaments.  
\- Atténuants : Suppressants à dosage modéré couplé à un contraceptif et destiné à atténuer les chaleurs. Disponible uniquement dans le Royaume. Recommandé aux Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut ne dépasse pas deux jours ou qui ont des chaleurs et rut plus de six fois par an ainsi qu’à ceux n’ayant pas d’emblèmes. Inefficaces pour les Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut dépassent deux jours.


End file.
